The Entity (OneShot)
|-|Niko Reflection= |-|The Interface= Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: OneShot Name: The Entity, God Gender: N/A Age: As old as time itself Classification: Divine Spirit, God Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (It has the ability to "Save" moments in Space-Time and "Load" them back up, Can reset time back to its zero point), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate a character's data files and can create and remain data), Non-Corporeal (Its true body is nothing more than a spirit or a concious), Telepathy (Can telepathically speak with Niko and The Player), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, 4th Wall Awareness (Breaks the 4th wall on numerous occasions such as address The Player themselves), Light Manipulation (Has the abilities of The Bulb which allows full control over all forms of light), Multiverse Manipulation (The Entity is one with all of existence and thus can freely manipulate it at will), Void Manipulation (Can erase beings from existence with his delete ability), Acasuality (Is unable to be effected by the Bulb which not only makes everything cease to exist but rewrites the past as well), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (High-Godly, It's vessels can still remain after have being erased from existence along with all of reality as well), Conceptual Manipulation (Was going to erase the concept of OneShot itself, Can manipulate the concept of OneShot), Possession (Can possess several computers or vessels to physically interact with the world), Plot Manipulation (Was going to destroy the ending of OneShot), Mind Manipulation (Embodies and controls the collective thoughts of all the NPC's of OneShot), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Encompasses and controls the entire OneShot reality which is said to have different plane of existence), Abstract Existence (The Entity is stated to be the very idea of OneShot itself) Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (The Entity is Oneshot itself meaning it encompasses all worlds and parallel worlds inside itself, The Entity has shown the ability to reset reality itself whenever you wanna play another game of OneShot. Exists within "The Author's World" which is a realm that exists beyond Oneshot itself and views it as fiction) Speed: Omnipresent (Encompasses absolutely everything in OneShot due to The Entity being OneShot itself and being everything within it) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Encompasses everything in OneShot which includes the different planes of existence the verse supposedly contains) Striking Ability: At least High Multiverse Level+ (Encompasses and transcends everything in OneShot due to being OneShot itself which even contains different planes of existence) Durability: At least High Multiverse Level+ (Encompasses and transcends everything within OneShot including the material multiverse itself and it's supposedly different planes of existence the verse contains, was unaffected by both The Sun and The Author's power the latter of which simply had to leave in order to survive, Survived reality itself being reset back to zero) Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiversal+ (The Entity is the OneShot reality itself encompassing several worlds and dimensions within himself) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Save:' The Entity can save any point in time or stop time altogether *'Load:' This gives him the power to load other universes shifting The Entity to that parallel world *'Reset:' With this ability, The Entity can reset reality to its zero point *'Delete:' The Entity has the ability to delete beings from existence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:OneShot Category:Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Telepaths Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Light Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2